


The Dragon Sanctuary

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: The Dragon Sanctuary [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dragons, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Merlin works on getting the dragon sanctuary set up with Arthur's help, and introduces a new dragon into the fold.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Dragon Sanctuary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908151
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	The Dragon Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourOzness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOzness/gifts).



> This is for yourozness, you wanted a continuation of Merlin's Baby Dragons. So that one should probably be read first.

Having a sanctuary for dragons sounded so easy. At least in theory. The reality of it is anything but. 

Merlin spends weeks crafting and practicing the spells he’ll need to make the sanctuary a safe place, not just for the dragons but for the people in the village below. It’s not that he thinks the dragons would ever hurt anyone. They’re all wonderful and well behaved, if not a little mischievous. And that’s the problem. 

What could seem innocent to Merlin or Arthur even could cause distress in an ordinary human. Most wouldn’t take well to being chased around while a dragon flew after you snorting fire. 

Merlin is able to laugh it off and fend the dragon off with his magic, if need be. He knows that’s just how Oz plays. But someone in the village? They'd probably think they were being attacked and run away in the best case scenario. Worst case they'd try and fend the dragon off causing harm to themselves, the dragon, or both. 

So, for the sake of the dragons and the people in town, he needs the spell to be perfect. And after weeks, he finally feels like it is. 

He stands there, at the bottom of the road leading up into the forest that will soon be the dragon sanctuary. Arthur is next to him, leaning against the car. 

“You ready?” Arthur asks him.

Merlin nods, “I think so.”

“Then let’s do it.”

Merlin doesn’t point out that _he’s_ the one actually doing all the work. Arthur's presence has been enough to help relieve some of the stress he’s had on his shoulders. He needs that now.

He closes his eyes and raises his raises, imagining exactly what he needs and then he starts to chant the words of the spell. It comes easily now, after practicing for so long, working hard to get this right. He can feel the magic pouring out of him and into the land. When it starts to be too much, Arthur is there, placing a hand on his shoulder, silently offering his support. Telling Merlin without even saying a word that he believes in him, and that’s all he needs to keep going. 

Finally, after what feels like hours, Merlin opens his eyes. He can’t see it, but he knows the spell is done. “What do you see?” Merlin asks.

“Nothing,” Arthur says. “It’s like… I know something was there but now it’s blank.”

“Good,” Merlin says. That’s what they planned. Merlin needed a way to test whether people could see the sanctuary, and the easy solution had been to use Arthur as a guinea pig of sorts. With all intentions of giving him the location once he knew the spell worked. And it seems it has. “Then it worked. Now come here.”

“Why?” Arthur asks, suspicious. 

“I have to give you what you need to get home,” Merlin tells him.

“I have you,” Arthur says, stepping into his arms. “That’s all I need.”

“Sweet as that is, I won’t always be with you,” Merlin says. “And I need you to be able get back to the house. You can’t do that if you don’t know it's there.”

“True,” Arthur says. “So what are you going to do?”

“This.”

Merlin kisses him. As he does he lets his magic flow out, and into Arthur. He gives him the knowledge he needs to be able to see the sanctuary. But even when he’s done, he doesn’t stop kissing Arthur. Pouring all this love and gratitude into the kiss and hoping Arthur can feel it. From the way he kisses him back, whispering Merlin’s name against his lips, he’s sure he can.

Eventually, they do have to stop. They need to get back to the sanctuary and to the dragons. It’s time to give them the freedom they deserve. 

When they’re home, Merlin calls to them. He tells them they’re free and safe and that it’s time to fly. And that they do. Old and young alike take flight, and Merlin stands with Arthur in their backyard watching as they soar across the sky. 

“You did well,” Arthur tells him.

“No,” Merlin says, leaning his head on Arthur’s shoulder. “We did.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You did,” Merlin tells him. “You were there when I needed you.”

“I’ll always be with you, Merlin.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Merlin says. “Because I have news.”

“Oh boy,” Arthur says. “Good news, or bad news?”

“Well it depends on how you look at it,” Merlin says. “I think it’s good news.”

“That’s not sounding promising,” Arthur tells him.

“Right, well you see… while I was out visiting Gwaine and Percival the other day I may have found another dragon.”

“Another dragon,” Arthur says slowly. 

“Yeah, and I brought it home?”

“You brought another dragon home, _again_ , and didn’t tell me?” Arthur asks.

Merlin nods.

“And where is this dragon?”

“In the greenhouse,” Merlin says. “It’s just a baby so I’ve been waiting to introduce it to the others.”

“I see.”

“You’re not mad, are you?”

Arthur sighs and pulls Merlin closer. He kisses Merlin’s cheek and smiles fondly at him. “No, Merlin. I’m not mad.”

Merlin instantly relaxes. “Oh good.”

“So, when do I get to meet her?”

“We can go now,” Merlin says. “If you want.”

“I’d like that,” Arthur says. He takes Merlin’s hand and the two walk down the path to the greenhouse.”

The greenhouse is probably one of Merlin’s favorite places. It’s where he grows all their vegetables and herbs and anything else they might need. Before the dragons he spent all his time out here. Keeping the baby out here had been a welcome, because it gave him an excuse to come out here more often. 

“Athena?” Merlin calls as they step inside.

“Pretty name,” Arthur muses.

“It suits her,” Merlin says. “Athena! Come out. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

A moment later a tiny dragon appears before them. She’s a beautiful shade of purple and blue, and barely the size of a house cat.

“She is gorgeous,” Arthur says, smiling up at her. “Hello Athena.”

Athena lowers herself and flys closer to Arthur. She studies his face, before looking at Merlin. Merlin nods reassuringly. “It’s okay. Arthur’s good.”

Apparently that’s all she needs, because then she’s flying closer and nudging her face against Arthur’s. Arthur laughs and reaches out to pet. “Well aren’t you an affectionate little one?”

“She’s great, right?”

“She is,” Arthur agrees. “I think she’ll fit in perfectly.”

And she does. When Merlin finally lets her out of the greenhouse a few weeks later she instantly takes with the other dragons, who welcome her like they have so many others before. She takes to the sky, playing and chasing the other younger dragons. Her, Oz, and Carlos especially hit it off. 

“They all love it here,” Merlin says, watching them all fly across the sky.

“They’re not the only ones,” Arthur says.

“Yeah?” Merlin asks, settling in next to Arthur on the swing. “You like it here too?”

“I do,” Arthur says. He shuts his book and wraps his arm around Merlin’s shoulders. “I love it here, Merlin. And this life we have together.”

“It is pretty perfect,” Merlin says.

It’s taken a while for him to let himself think of things that way. He’d always been afraid that if he did something could swoop in and take it all away. But that hasn’t happened yet. And he has to believe it won’t. This world they’ve built together is stronger than that, and so are they.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
